You Could Never Guess
by Miss Pyromaniac
Summary: It's hard enough to stand it when Kid Flash won't stop flirting, but it's even harder when you wish it was you he was batting his eyelashes at instead. Robin's POV. Plans for eventual KF/Rob in the works, after you've all drowned from the sexual tension.


Okayy~! This is my first Young Justice fanfiction (if you couldn't already tell) and honestly, I'm not quite sure how I feel about it as of yet. Aside from the fact that I'm not confident in how in-character everybody is - ignore my OCD tendancies, kthnx - and my inexperience at first-person writing, I'm still trying to decide exactly where things will go from here. Buut, I'll probably just wing it and see where everything ends up. Hope you enjoy!

My awesomeamazing good friend Fuzzy_Wolf, who helped he iron things out a bit! Did I mention how awesome she is?

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I really want to punch a wall. Like Superboy does, except I doubt I'd actually get away with it. He's the sixteen-week old with the anger issues, whereas I should be able to maintain maturity and keep it in. Or something like that. Yeah, well, nobody on the team knows the real me.<p>

No, I take that back. None of them know except for Kid Flash, and let all hell break loose if he were to take the time to _act_ like it. I don't mean in the guy-to-guy bro thing we've got going on. He's a great best bud in that sense. But he can't seem to take me any more seriously than that, and it really makes he want to kick him sometimes. Which would technically be even worse than the wall idea.

All that is reeling through my head while I lounge back stiffly in my seat on Miss M's bio-ship, arms crossed and gaze cast crossly over the coastal view below as I try, oh how I _try_, to ignore what's going on way too near on my left.

"Whaaat? C'mon, you can't give up like that. You food's awesome; ignore everybody else, they just don't understand your talent."

No, dude. Only _your _metabolism can take cookie-shaped lumps of coal.

"Maybe you could give me lessons sometime? I'd love to have some one-on-one time with you~."

And leave the rest of us cowering under our covers, waiting for the kitchen to explode? You already managed it once and walked away with superpowers; I doubt anything good's going to come out of it a second time.

"Or maybe not. I mean, I probably wouldn't be able to keep my eyes on the food and off of you—"

"Shut _up_, already!" I snap. It wasn't hard to get annoyed with his constant flirtation under the best of times, and I'm certainly not in the mood to hear it when I'm stuck on a small aircraft with the speedster. My sudden reaction catches a fair amount of attention, and for a moment I feel proud that I managed to silence everybody for once. Superboy twitches slightly at the tone, while beside him Aqualad is looking from me to Miss Martian and Kid Flash to me again with a raised eyebrow and what looks like curiosity mingled with understanding. Yeah, there's no way I'm the only one who doesn't want to listen to KF's incessant fawning.

Miss M opens her mouth and starts to say something along the lines of, "I don't really mind," but doesn't quite get to finish before the fifteen-year old behind her clips in with his own opinion.

"What's wrong, Rob? Jealous that she's giving me more attention than you?" His expression is twisted into a smug smile that I know is meant to be playful banter and nothing more. Too bad for him, I'm really not in the mood to take it so kindly.

"Nobody wants to hear your horribly over-used pick-up lines, KF. You recycle them all the time, anyway. Can't you ever take a break?" The irritability is clear in my voice, but I know him. He's never been good at reading into things, and sure enough, he fails to catch the mood.

"That's not fair, I don't reuse my lines!" He huffs indignantly and still playfully. "Can't help it if I'm good at what I do, and I've got more experience than you—"

"You're _not_ smooth, get it?" I feel my fist hit the dashboard to my right, though I don't recall asking any limbs to move. In fact, I can't even remember when I uncrossed them. "You sound like a lovestruck six-year old. Grow up!" My glare sends daggers his way, and I dare him to figure out that I am not joking around. At all.

He blinks, and for a moment it looks like he might actually be catching on. Nope, just kidding. "Whoa, dude. It's like you're jealous or her, or something!" A bemused grin breaks out over his freckled features. He opens his mouth again as if to say something else, but I don't even consider giving him the chance.

"Don't be an idiot!" I feel like a human time bomb that's about to hit zero. All the pent-up frustration and emotion is finally beginning to spill over, and if he tries to say anything else I swear there's going to be no stopping it—

"Relax, Robin." Aqualad's voice, cool and fluid as ever, pulls me back to sense a little, and I send a stubborn yet attentive glance his way. He looks a tad relieved at this, and continues on. "Although you have a point, Kid Flash means no harm in his conversation with Miss Martian. But is really nothing worth yelling over."

_Oh, you don't know the half of it._ It isn't Aqualad's fault he isn't in tune with just how much I go through every time I hear Kid flirt with anything that moves. From his point of view, I reason, his words make complete sense. So I resign to swallow a little bit of my pride and give him a taut nod. Though I make sure it's clear to both him and KF that I'm not admitting defeat. The latter looks from Aqualad to me and seems to be prepared to make a reply. But he's subdued by a passive raise of the Atlantean's hand, who makes it clear that he has still more to say.

"Perhaps we have been in too close a proximity over the past week. After this mission tonight, we should take the weekend off and have some time for ourselves."

That's _definitely_ reasonable. In the past fix or six days they've been covertly following a stream of leads on drug deals, ones looking more suspicious than your run-of-the-mill exchanges and all coexisting as if they're connected to a bigger scheme. It's the reason for their dispatch tonight, as well. Just because Red Tornado is under the impression that time together is always a good thing doesn't mean that the five of them – Artemis was apparently ill with strep throat and therefore unavailable for duty – are planning on doing it constantly. A weekend away sounded heavenly to me. "Yeah, sounds good," I half-grumble with a thankful undertone, before going back to looking out the window.

Apparently KF has said something near-synchronous in wording to my reply at the same time, and as soon as he sees me subdued, he goes right back to chatting Miss M up; though now he's more reserved about it, and with a lot less innuendo in every other sentence. I don't need super-hearing to catch Superboy's simple sigh or Kid's hushed mutter of "What's eating him?" before continuing where he left off with their pilot. But the lid is back on all of those pent-up issues of mine and I plan on keeping it that until I can get off the bio-ship and away from everybody.

Ugh. _So_ not feeling the aster right now.

* * *

><p>So, was it good enough to seriously build multiple chapters on? I love opinions and any kid of constructive criticism, so don't be shy, gaiz~.<p>

And, of course, reviews earn you cookies. And I promise that neither Miss Martian nor Kid Flash will be making them.


End file.
